


Flawless

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, healthy kink talks, straight wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Wanda and Loki ending up together throws a curve ball for the team as Strange can't let it go.





	Flawless

Strange hadn't seen it coming and it had bugged him. Wanda showed up with more and more snakes on her person. She walked with an air of a queen and wore a rich green scraft over her usual red/black outfit. She bragged openly that she had Loki's full attention. Strange stared at Loki. Loki had spiked his hair up full punk and dyed the spiked bits neon green. He had snake ear cuff on his left ear and a snake bracelet on himself. He had started to paint his nails all the time, always some shade of green. 

Wanda had declared them the power couple of the year. Loki had laughed at that and that same cruel malice had creeped into his green eyes. Strange warned her that Loki was dangerous. Wanda had pointed out that water was wet also. She let her demons date Loki's demons carelessly. 

After a game of truth and dare, she had admitted to wanting to be a sub. Loki had eyed her, somewhat taken aback. Stark had made bets on how long before she begged him for a collar. Loki instead by the end of the game admitted he had never dated a girl before. Wanda had felt special. She barely lasted a week. At that, Loki had pointed out they weren't even dating. Wanda had misunderstood his statement, and had fled in tears. Loki had felt bad and after she came out of her room for food, he had asked her out. Wanda had blush when she realized she never had made it official but said yes. 

Loki had given in to her fantasy during their first time together. Wanda had obeyed him with joy. Loki felt unsure about himself in a master role. They were still talking it out. Loki had gotten her a snake choker to wear anyways. It had made Wanda feel special and that was enough for Loki. 

He was sitting in his fav spot, reading a new book on how to read tarot. His wrist was still sore and he wasn't in the mood for Thor's lecture. He looked over the book and saw Wanda staring at him, waiting for him to let her into his bubble. Loki closed the book and let her curl up on his chest. She begged him to choose life and offered him faerie tales. They would live in Norway, run a witchy coven and he could see teas in some hipster shop. Loki smiled at her stories and just let himself be taken away from the demons for abit. 

Strange just shook his head. This couple was sick and he ordered Wanda to end it. “I will not” She answered him. “Loki is a monster, he is filled with demons. He just tried to kill himself for fuck sake!” Strange yells at her. “Loki is my king, my God, my lover.” Wanda says. “He can't be saved, Wanda. Let him die” Strange orders. “No” Wanda says as she throws him down with her magick. She turns on her heels, graps her Hogwarts backpack Loki got her for her birthday and walked away.

Strange hounded Steve about them. Steve didn't really approve either. Wanda threatened to leave the team and take Loki to Norway. Steve gave up, Strange refused to train her. Loki took over her studies with pride. That was HIS lover and she was HIS queen.

Yule came around and she had gotten him a Frigga statue from Norway, Loki had gotten her some books on Wicca. The team slowly got used to the oddness of it all. Loki never stopped being bisexual and Wanda would laugh anytime he flirted with Stark. Stark would flirt back, testing the waters. Stark winked at Steve's disapproval. 

The bigger shock had been when Bucky bypassed Steve for Stark. Even Wanda and Loki exchanged looks of shock. Steve was fuming as they made out in front of the tree as they awaited the ball to drop. Loki grinned and high fived them both. 

It came full circle she realized. They had made it a full year. Loki was laying on her bed, nude, enjoying the view of his Wanda only in lacey underwear and one of his t-shirts. “We made a year, my God” She points out. Loki grins at that and pulls her into bed. Being Demisexual had made him worry his body would never want another sexually and often he felt broken due to it. Wanda had taken it just fine and love the few times Loki got into the mood. He dangled the hand cuffs. She was thrilled. They had finally gotten to a place Loki felt okay doing the sub/dom thing with her. 

The best part had come in the form of rings. Wanda had been shocked Loki had asked or that Loki was giving her one of his mother's rings. She had said yes and wrapped her arms around him. They had planned a Samhain handfasting in Norway. Thor was taken aback by it all. He had pointed out how much Loki had ranted against marriage. Loki tuned him out and enjoyed the day as it came.

The next issue had been kids. Loki didn't want his kids to become blue like him and he pulled away, ashamed and still hating himself for what he was. Wanda pulled him back and broke the news to him at Thanksgiving. Loki was worried but still happy all the same. 

Loki spent their 3rd year together at Yule, trying to get used to the fact someone was calling him “daddy” and was rather put out that she wasn't allowed to use her magick on people. Loki held his daughter close. Two magickal parents had given her more magick than she knew what to do with. Aislinn just nuzzled into him. Wanda walked with her husband and child to greet the team for the first time. Everyone just cheered the birthing of the little girl. 

Loki started to get used to this, warmed by the fact he had a family now. Wanda smiled at her sleeping daughter and husband. “Are you here to tell me off again. Strange?” Wanda asks as he walks into the room. “Yes” He says, calmly. “Touch my man or my daughter, and I will end your world” She says as she sends him out of Stark tower with her magick. She smiled and joined her sleeping family. Nobody will harm them, she knew, for I will not allow it.


End file.
